fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cappy
Cappy is a character introduced in Super Mario Odyssey. He is a Bonneter, a ghostly hat creature, that acts as Mario's travelling companion and transforms into his hats. When thrown at certain entities, Cappy grants Mario the Capture ability so he can possess the Capture target and use their abilities. Physical Appearance Cappy's appearance is a white top hat with red eyes, a tuft of blue hair, and a main body that somewhat resemble an Eerie. When he possesses other hats, only his eyes pop out. Abilities Cappy is able to possess enemies and objects through a method known as Capture. However, he cannot do this to enemies or objects wearing hats until their hat is first knocked off. Cappy can also be thrown as a projectile and collect coins in midair, but not Power Moons. When Cappy hovers in place, Mario can bounce off of him like a trampoline for increased jump height and distance. History ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Not much is currently known about how Cappy met Mario, although it has to be from near the start of the game. He is "energetic but a bit timid." Cappy acts as the main addition to the gameplay of Super Mario Odyssey; Mario can throw Cappy as a projectile to knock away enemies or grab coins/currency (although Cappy seems unable to get the Power Moons). He can also "capture" enemies, objects, and NPCs and allow Mario temporary control over them and their powers. Enemies wearing a hat must have it knocked off their head before Cappy can Capture them. Appearances ''Super Mario Capture Masters Cappy returns as Mario's partner in this game, with the same abilities he had before. He is unique among the Bonneters for being the fastest to Capture objects and targets. Silver Spurs Omicron: Echoes of Disaster Cappy reappears in ''Silver Spurs Omicron as an ally to Old Mario, who finds him in the Ruined Kingdom and enlists his help to stop Mephiles the Dark and find his father. ''Super Mario Spikers Cappy appears in ''Super Mario Spikers as a playable character, appearing as a Power-type Captain. In order to compete in the Spikers League, Cappy Captures a T-Rex, which allows him to move around the court and attack opponents. This T-Rex will also spike balls for him. His emblem is a silhouette of Top Hat Tower, and his theme is Grunge. ''Super Mario Quartz'' Cappy reappears in the sequel for Super Mario Odyssey, retaining his role as Mario's hat, granting him the ability to capture enemies and objects. ''Super Mario 3Deluxe! Cappy and his sister, Tiara, reappear in this game. After the player crowns 5 minigames, the Bonneter in charge of the Bonneter Mingame House will ask them to wait for a second, because they were outstanding and he needed to report to his boss. After leaving momentarily, Cappy and Tiara come out of the back and congratulate Mario and co., saying he didn't know they were there. After Tiara whispers something to him, he whispers back, "Good idea." and they decide to join Mario and co. Mario Kart: V² Circuit Cappy appears as a unlockable racer in ''Mario Kart: V² Circuit. Like the rest of the characters, he can be unlocked randomly by placing first in a Grand Prix on any engine class. Alternatively, he can be purchased at the shop by collecting Coins. He is a lightweight with a small size. He has average speed, below average acceleration, good handling and above average traction. Gallery SMO Art - Cappy.png CappyOpdysseyHalved.png Cappy Spikers.png|Cappy in Super Mario Spikers Cappy MTD.png|Cappy's artwork in Mario Tennis Deuce SMOAnniversary.jpg|''Super Mario Odyssey'' 1st Anniversary image, featuring Mario, Peach, Bowser, Cappy, Tiara, Pauline and Luigi. Mario and Cappy Mario Odyssey - Mario image 1.png|Mario throwing Cappy. SMO Art - Mario.png|Mario holding Cappy on his finger SMO Art - Mario 2.png SMO Art - Mario 3.png MarioCapturingGoomba.png|Mario capturing a Goomba with Cappy. Hat Forms Cappy2D.png|2D icon of Cappy as Mario's cap ACL Cappy Mario.png|Cappy as Mario's cap CappyCapMario.png|Cappy as Mario's cap Cappy_on_Mario’s_Cap.png|Cappy as Mario's cap ACL Cappy Luigi.png|Cappy as Luigi's cap Cappy on Luigi's Cap.png|Cappy as Luigi's Cap Cappy on Blue Toad's Hat.png|Cappy as Blue Toad's Hat Cappy on Yellow Toad's Hat.png|Cappy as Yellow Toad’s Hat CappyRosalinaCrown.png|Cappy as Rosalina's Crown Cappy on Purple Toad’s Hat.png|Cappy as Purple Toad's Hat Cappy on Wario's Cap.png|Cappy as Wario's Cap Cappy on Waluigi's Cap.png|Cappy as Waluigi's Cap Cappy on Toad's Hat.png|Cappy as Toad's Hat Capture Forms ) MarioAcidBubbleCapture.png|Mario Capturing an Acid Bubble (by ) MarioAmp.png|Mario as a ball of lightning SparkPylonMario.png|Mario as a ball of lightning (Spark Pylon) }} Trivia *Although Super Mario Odyssey is the first game in which Cappy is physically present, his first appearance in a game is in Super Mario Run, as a statue of him is available to purchase. }} Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Super Mario Odyssey Category:Ghosts Category:Hats Category:Mario's Power-Ups Category:Bonneters Category:Super mario soccer Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Tennis: Mega Smash Category:Mario Party Switch (Luigi4747) Category:Mario Kart 9 (Luigi4747) Category:Ultra Mario Party Category:Mario Tennis: Match Point Category:Mario Kart: V² Circuit